As multimedia and network technologies have developed, it has become possible for a user to create his/her desired content or to receive various content from another terminal or service sever to use the content. However, as the number of pieces of content to be used by users increases, users have difficulty effectively selecting content that they will use. Thus a technique for editing details of content and providing editing information has been developed. However, a technique for providing editing information of the related art involves simply combining some of existing media, and thus it is difficult for users to be aware of details of content in a comfortable and familiar manner. Accordingly, a content editing technique is desired to efficiently enable users to be aware of details of content and use the editing information in a familiar manner.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.